Usagi and Ami discover Angelic Layer
by Snowblizzard 6789
Summary: when Sailor Destiny tells Usagi now her future and destiny has charged and she will soon leave and new group of sailor senshi will take their place now Usagi and Ami playing Angelic Layer. Can Usagi's angel defeat Angel Hikaru
1. Chapter 1

Usagi And Ami Discover Angelic Layer

prologue

Sailor Destiny made a surprise visit to Usagi and her friends as well she is disappointed with

future king.

Usagi asks Sailor Destiny " Why are you here and I 've never seen you before?"

Sailor Destiny was surprised by Usagi and smiles " I came tell you that your future husband and king wants no larger be bond by destiny but you and your friends are free and I decided to awaken the sailor zodiac senshi to fight against sailor chaos." In fact they did know that twin deties are not very happy with the Ex Earth Prince who had broken all ties with destiny.

Luna bows and asks Sailor Destiny " Usagi-chan and the others will do now if they are no bond to destiny?" In truth, Luna wanted to use Ex Earth Prince as snatching post as well Artmis wanted to same thing to the Ex Earth Prince too.

Sailor Destiny smiles " All of you are free follow your dreams and Usagi will come with me once Zodiac senshi appears and fights against sailor chaos.''

Setsuna bows and asks " why does our princess leaves with you and everyone here is angry with Earth prince by destroying our future"

Sailor Destiny told Setsuna " I am very disappointed with him as all of you and why i am taking Usagi with me is , i am helping her to find her future as queen so she doesn't fight against chaos. The moon princess is destined to fight with chaos since she was born and on that same day chaos was also born."

Luna then asks " Since the moon kingdom, Artemis and I never heard of sailor zodiac senshi and who are they Lady Destiny.''

Sailor Destiny told everyone of Sailor Zodiac " They are sleeping and they also my protectors just like all of you protect Usagi, they very powerful as well fought against Time destroyer chaos in the beginning of time and space, Sailor Aquarius was most powerful since she became butterfly Sailor Aqauious so much she like you Usagi in a way you become Eternal Sailor Moon."

Usagi now knows that she will be leaving with Sailor Destiny but she asks for a promise from Sailor Destiny " Destiny-sama can you promise me something , i would very much like meet the sailor Zodiac senshi before i leave with you.''

Sailor Destiny smiles '' of course Usagi and i will see you in one year''

Everyone was very upset now that Usagi is leaving in one year and soon be reborn of Zodiac soon after Sailor Destiny leaves and lets Usagi to say her good byes to her friends but she lets stay for one year.

What do you do think and the story is prequel to Sailor Aqauious Vs. Sailor Chaos

i do not own the characters but sailor destiny and sailor zodiac are mine please review


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one- the inner scouts names their angels

Ami and the others are wondering on how to spend one year with Usagi, Rei saw something that Usagi will like to try as well make new friends. Rei wanted to create a scrap book so she and seven can remember the fun times together.

Rei ask Usagi " Usagi try to play Angelic Layer and we all help you create your own Angel.'' Rei and the others smiled happily after Usagi agreed to play Angelic Layer as well she can make new friends too.

Usagi smiles " yes, lets all create our angels together and we all remember that we all be friends or sisters no matter what as well i care for you all.''

Setsuna then smiles " alright lets go and make our angels as well think of names of our angels.''

Everyone went to buy their angels but someone in peculiar was following them as well that spark his instructs as well he will take note of names of their angels and he believes that one of them will be a perfect rival for Angel Hikaru.

Usagi found the Angel eggs as well everyone else and Usagi came up with a name for her angel " i will name her Flora after Roman goddess of nature and flowers.'' Usagi remembers her time as Princess Serenity loves all flowers even Roses

Ami smiles then she names her angel " My angel name is Oceania after the ocean but Usagi names her angel is wonderful.'' Ami was always fond of the Ocean cause she likes swim as well to study.

Rei then names her angel cause she wants have her angel be named after a goddess '' my angel name is Pele after Hawaiian goddess of fire and volcanoes, so Usagi's angel is Flora and Ami's angel is Oceania.'' Everyone why they are naming their Angels after the gods or Goddess ( Mythogoy)

Makoto thinks for a name for her angel after awhile she finally came with a name " I will name my angel, she is Zoe now four angels have names of our angels Usagi-chan angel is Flora , Ami-chan angel Oceania and Rei-chan angel is Pele.'' Makoto believes this name for her angel is a good.

Minako finally names her angel " My angel name is Kira and five of our angels have names , Usagi angel is Flora , Ami angel is Oceania ,rei angel is Pele and Makoto angel is Zoe.'' Minako remembers a little girl named Kira so she wanted to named her angel Kira.

The remaing four are figure out names for their angels but Jenna O'Connor had finish buying her angel is leaving to catch up her eleven friends outside.

Sailor Destiny is watching the new events to take fold but she smiles that one of protectors was unnoticed as she runs quickly towards her friends who are waiting for her outside.

Please review on this story. I do not own Sailor Moon or Angelic Layer expect for Sailor Destiny or civilians name of sailor Zodiac till then bye.


	3. Chapter 3

3 Chapter two: outers names their angels and creation of sailor scouts angels

Hotaru names her angels Mariposa "I will name my angel Mariposa now six of our angels have names, Usagi-mama angels name is flora after roman goddess of nature, Ami-mama angels name is Oceania after the ocean, Makoto-mama angels name is Zoe, Rei-mama angels name is Pele after Hawaiian goddess of volcanoes and fire and Minako – mama angels name is Kira." her adapted parents just smiled as they thinks of a name for their angel.

Haruka names her angel her Tierra (means earth in Spanish) '' I will name my angel Tierra now we have seven angels who all have names. Koneko (kitten in Japanese cause Haruka likes her "Usagi" call that) angel is Flora, Ami's angel is Oceania, Rei's angel is Pele, Makoto angel is Zoe , Minako's angel is Kira and Hotaru 's angel is Mariposa." last two are thinking good names for their angels.

Someone writing names of the angels with pure interests and he is thinking those angels will be new rivals for other angels in Angelic Layer especially stepbrother's girlfriend and mother. He is wondering about the tenth person who also brought an angel too but he knows that he will meets the person sooner or later. He runs quickly to the back to get the fabric for the new angels before the new comers leave but he gave one person a penalty game for hiding the new fabric but he quickly brings it to him and he quickly runs back to the store so he can gave Usagi and her friends the fabric for the new angels just before Michiru names her angel.

Michiru is thinking for her angel at past two hours she finally came with a name her angel is Raina " I will name my angel Raina which means rain now we have eight angels have names Usagi-hime's angel is Flora, Ami's angel is Oceania, Rei's angel is Pele, Makoto's angel is Zoe, Minako's angel is Kira ,Hotaru-chan angel is Mariposa and Haruka's angel is Tierra." lastly Setsuna is thinking a name for her angel and she hasn't thought one yet.

Setsuna now had finally came up with a name for her angel and her angel's name is Esther as she smiles " I will name my angel Esther after the goddess of love and stars and now we have all nine angels have names: Usagi-hime's angel is Flora, Ami's angel is Oceania, Rei's angel is Pele, Makoto's angel is Zoe, Minako's angel is Kira, Hotaru-chan angel is Mariposa, Michiru's angel is Raina and Haruka's angel is Tierra." now everyone is getting ready to buy their angels.

Icchan has already picked the fabric for the new angels, he carefully picked fabric and Usagi has already finished buying her angel but Icchan runs into Usagi as well presents himself but he gives a present her angel and Usagi thanks him and he gives the same thing everyone else the fabric for the angels.

Icchan thought himself '' things going get interesting very soon but Angel Flora is right rival for Angel Hikaru after two years since Angel Athena was defeated by Angel Hikaru or Angel Athena has a new rival either its Angel Pele or Angel Tierra one of them is good rival for Angel Athena.''

He looks at names of new angels then he smiles knowing Angel Hikaru will have a strong rival but he wants them fight at Nationals but he knows that Angel Hikaru and Angel flora will be powerful rivals, two angels will have the same strength and same speed. Icchan begins to laugh and he knows with those two angels or maybe three angels with a new girl who brought her angel as well .

Sailor Destiny just smiles as knowing her friend and guardian Jenna O'Connor is doing her job and watching over Usagi at same time cause her sister asked and involving the Sailor Zodiac is fighting as well protecting Usagi from Ex future King.

Setsuna invites Usagi and the others to stay with Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru at their place so they get started creating the angels and everyone agreed to a sleepover and everyone went get pillows, blankets or sleeping bags afterwards they went to the bus stop.

As soon everyone got to Setsuna's , Haruka, Michiru and Hotaru place and they all got settled to their rooms very soon they all went to get something to ea, everyone agreed get some sushi or Italian for dinner as well they roast some marshmallows at Rei's Temple after everyone went to bathhouse as well taking their angels with them. Usagi calls her parents and let them know that she is sleeping over with some friends and they told its alright as well be she will be at school on Monday.

All of Ladies of the bathhouse notices angel eggs and they know that nine new angels are coming in upcoming season and they are wondering if Angel Hikaru will have a rival even Angel Athena will also have a strong rival too. Everyone stayed there for an hour and they all opened their angel eggs and the women in the bathhouse asks them if they are trying out for the tournament later in the year, Setsuna said "Yes we all are and we will practice with our angels before the tournament starts."

Usagi decided have her angel a lightweight access to speed along with Ami, Rei,Minako and Hotaru also have their angels as lightweights while Makoto, Haruka, Michiru and Setsuna will have their angels as heavyweights access to strength and everyone will learn their angels strength as well weakness. Setsuna believes Usagi's Angel will very strong enough to fight against Angel Hikaru during the Nationals. Little of they know that Sailor Destiny asks Jenna to take part in Angelic Layer .

As soon they got to outers home, everyone started working on their angels right way and everyone takes out everything when Usagi and her friends went shopping for Angelic Layer.

Everyone reads the Instructions on how to setup along with everything else so Ami will help Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako while Setsuna will help Hotaru, Haruka and Michiru with theirs. Setsuna told her friends " Lets get started in making our angels, Ami ,you will help Usagi, Rei, Makoto and Minako as well you make your angels right way while I will help Hotaru-chan , Michiru and Haruka with theirs. Ami just smiles and begins to help Usagi " Usagi-chan, I will help you with the Angel's Flora adjustments as well with everyone else too."

Usagi made her angel as lightweight and she promises to named her angel Flora but she starts with the hair and Usagi cut her Angel's Flora hair short. Ami and the others like Angel's Flora as Ami helped Usagi with the computer adjustments as they create Angel Flora as a lightweight as adjustments is complete and Usagi types the names her angel Flora . Everyone notice the fabric and Usagi and her friends know that they all wanted to buy fabric or clothes when the angels are finished later on (remember Icchan runs to get the fabric cause he actually sneaks in the fabric in their bags so they don't look for some later) everyone just laughs and they will thank him later on while Hotaru is laughing about it and Haruka wonders why he gives all of us the fabric in the first place.

Usagi and Makoto begins on the sewing on the clothes and boots, Angel's Flora boots were with white almost angel's wings but clothes had rose petals (similar Winx Club Flora outfit from season 1) but outfit had roses on top and the groves soon they finish sewing on Angel's Flora clothes. Usagi tries on the clothes her Angel's Flora but everyone liked it right way cause angel Flora looks like she had blossoms in the garden of roses . Little did Usagi know that her angel will have something or rather a miracle will happen at the Nationals.

Ami begins working on her angel right way, she starts cutting her angels but she accidentally cuts the hair short but she fixes it and she'd made just like her own hair. Ami begins on the computer as she worked adjustments and Angel Oceania is a lightweight same as Angel Flora and soon Ami begins sewing on the clothes. Angel's Oceania clothes is a mermaid without a tail but only difference this angel had shoes. Everyone was surprised on Ami's Angel but Setsuna actually liked both angels right way and Haruka is wondering if Angel Flora will be a challenge for Angel Hikaru at the Nationals ( Icchan is thinking the same thing). Ami just smiles after her Angel Oceania was finished as well Usagi will asks either herself or Setsuna be her second at the Nationals but she let Usagi choose and she will make the right choice.

Rei started working on her Angel's Pele hair but she rather have it long and she as well Ami helped out as they worked on adjustments of Angel Pele. Angel's Pele is a lightweight just other two angels later Rei begins on the sewing. Angel's Pele is clothes is like the Hawaiian fire goddess but she beach sandals. Rei smiles as she tries on her angel's clothes and Angel Pele looked very like Hawaiian Goddess of Fire and Volcanoes. Rei was very pleased of her Angel Pele. Rei saw Usagi's Angel Flora and she knows that Angel Flora will carry her feeling of courage.

Makoto begins working on her Angel's Zoe hair and she like it medium length cause Makoto wants the hair in a ponytail. Makoto begin working on the computer with the help of Ami as they worked on the adjustments of Angel Zoe. Angel Zoe is a Heavyweight angel as the adjustments is complete and finishes with her angel's name. Makoto starts on sewing on the clothes and Angel Zoe's clothes is a baseball player with a unknown logo . Makoto finishes sewing the clothes and she tries on the clothes on Angel Zoe. Angel Zoe looked like a baseball player without a baseball bat. Makoto actually smiles after her angel was finished but she likes Usagi's Angel Flora as well Angel Flora will carry her feelings of friendship.

Minako begins working on her Angel's Kira hair and she wanted keep her hair long. Minako begin working on the computer with the help of Ami as they worked on the adjustments of Angel Kira. Angel Kira is a lightweight as the adjustments is complete and Minako started on the sewing on the clothes and she has never sew before but Makoto is helping in sewing with Minako. Angel's Kira had a blue jean jacket and blue jean mini skirt, her shirt is pink and her shoes are white boots, Minako had a lot trouble of sewing so Makoto decided to take over in sewing so her angel's clothes are near finished .

Minako tried the clothes on after she and Makoto had finished sewing and Angel Kira looked she was from New York City or Miami.

Setsuna, Michiru, Haruka and Hotaru all smiled as Usagi,Ami, Rei ,Makoto and Minako have finished their angels. They are wondering what to do with their angel's clothes and how they looked like after the first five angels are already made.

Meanwhile Icchan is thinking of the ten new angels are coming especially with Angel Flora and if she will fight in upcoming tournament in eight months.

"I wonder about the tenth angel with a Canadian teenager who is seventeen and if her angel will be second rival for Hikaru and this new season will be interesting indeed. But those two angels need to fight at Nationals." He looked at sailor senshi's names of their angels but he decided to wait and see on what happens next.

Icchan is very happy that new season of Angelic Layer coming up with ten new angels who be fighting.

Shuko (Misaki's aunt) " I never seen you this happy before and I know there's a reason."

Icchan still smiles " I believe that Misaki's angel Hikaru will have a rival in upcoming season as well strong opperants too but this new angel by name of Flora will be powerful or equal amount as Hikaru so I want you not tell Misaki about this new rival"

Shuko only nods " I wonder which of those two angels will win at Nationals and I believe it's destiny involving Angel Hikaru and Angel Flora to fight."

Icchan just smiles and he wait for the season to start but he teaches Usagi how to operate and dance and he remembers when Misaki was learning to play angelic layer three years ago when she was just a beginner and she is a pro as well a fighting champion.

His brother is dating Misaki for two years and he tranfers to her school for junior high and high school and Misaki's mother was the one who tranfers him to different school and she allows him go out with Misaki and his brother continues to work as well creating new angels for everyone.

Sailor Destiny smiles knowing that she will see the fight herself between the two angels but Sailor Fate was standing behind her as well is smiling with the new chains of events that will unfold.

"So you set something up didn't you and i did not see it coming either" Sailor destiny turns and sees her sister " I wanted for Usagi to try Angelic Layer and later she make the right choice herself but i asked the sailor zodiac to come early as well to keep Princess Serenity and her guardians to the dark until the nationals are over."

Sailor fate knows that Sailor Aquarius will arrive soon " with the new chain of events are set in motion but we don't know if the prince of Earth will find out about all of this."

" By the time when Angelic Layer is over and the moon princess will make a right choice."

both Sailor Destiny and Sailor Fate turn around and see Sailor Aquarius who had just arrive.

Sailor Fate just smiles then turns to face Sailor Aquarius " I believe that you are right and by the time of Angelic Layer season ends as well the moon princess will make right choice. You rather hand, you will be friends with everyone who plays Angelic Layer including the moon princess and help her out with the earth prince."

Sailor Destiny looks at Sailor Aquarius " so you have already brought your angel didn't you?"

Sailor Aquarius laughs and nods " Yes, I do but my friends and i saw the earth prince today as well we actually send him in a wrong diration to find the moon princess cause i said that she and her friends went to Miami as well to Toronto to see a baseball game and don't worry it will be enough time before angelic layer." Sailor Destiny and Fate nodded their heads

Just as Sailor Aquarius was about to leave "Anyone can change their destiny if he or she wanted change or served their destiny. I have stayed on my path for a long time and faced worse enemies before".

Both Sailor Destiny and Sailor Fate knew Sailor Aquarius was right anyone can change their fate or their task was complete and Former Sailor Gemini had completed her duty now she will become one of sailor seasons.

Sailor Destiny smiles " You are very loyal as Sailor Zodiac and you have protected me at times but you must find your path now and it will lead towards your destiny."

All three leaves after they talked about the earth prince and new set of events of angelic layer as four outer scouts had finished with adjustments and sewing .

Alright guys this chapter is finished , i do not own sailor moon or Angelic layer expect the characters . Look forward Chapter 3 Angel Flora vs Angel Alice


	4. Chapter 4

3 Angel Flora Vs Angel Alice

Two months had passed, Icchan went to find Usagi to train her in Angelic Layer but he later decided to test Angel Flora fighting ability first afterwards he will train Usagi with Ami who is also training with her angel but Usagi learns Brazilian marshal with her angel as well Japanese marshal arts.

Usagi was practising with her angel in Brazilian marshal arts and dancing and Icchan watched carefully on the moves like a hawk as well he is very pleased with the results so he went to talk to Usagi. Someone is watching her carefully (Misaki's mother who is actaully waching Usagi).

"Hello there, I'm sure you don't remember me , I'm Icchan and I've been watching you for some time now and i am impressed that you have practised Brazilian marshal arts with your angel." Icchan said to Usagi. Icchan is very disappointed that he trained Usagi first but he is happy as well he knows Angel Flora will be stronger than both angels Hikaru and Suzuka put to together.

" I am Usagi Tsukino and I'm 16 years old, Mr Icchan-san oh ah this is my angel Flora and i wanted my angel to dance like that." as if Usagi had almost forgotten her angel but she was very nervous in going into an official battle with her angel.

Icchan just smiled and wished Usagi luck then he runs straight his assistant in a hurry for an angel card as well he was very pleased with results with Angel Flora as well he wanted to watch the battle.

Icchan found Ogata who looking at the current season of angels for the tournament including the nationals but he will keep both Angels Hikaru and Flora apart during the season cause he wanted them fight in the nationals.

Ogata is looking angels Hikaru, Blanche , Ranga , Mao the second , Alice , Suzuka, Shurhime Athena and wizard as well he will make sure everything else is ready.

Ogata notices Icchan "chief back too soon why are you here and is something you want?"

Icchan smirks and laughs " So glad that you asked (while laughing at same time) I need ten angel cards be done before the end of day, got that."

Ogata shake his head (Yes) and mutters " there's no way that I could get ten angel cards done before end of the day."

Icchan walks up to Ogata with a penalty game (punishment) in hand (with ten flavors of ice cream) " I heard that Ogata." Icchan snickers and he ready to give his Penalty game to Ogata as well he wanted to give some to his niece instead he gives the ten favors to Ogata to eat.

Ogata turned around and saw ten ice cream bowls as well he tired to but Icchan caught and is ready " Penalty game, you eat ten bowls of ice cream in fifteen seconds and i want those angel cards done." Ogata complies while he eats the ice cream.

Jenna walks in with her angel and she saw Usagi practising (Sailor destiny wakes her and her friends). Jenna was very impress that she saw Angel Flora moves as well she decided to show her angel dance moves as well.

Usagi was very surprised when she saw a new angel who just entered as well a new person too.

Jenna smiles then introduce herself to Usagi " hello there, I know you don't speak very well English but my best friend Iris can speak very good Japanese and she will translate for the both of us."

Iris smiles then helps her best friend " Ohayo I'm Iris Mihara ( her uncle Icchan is listening but he is happy that his niece has come to visit) and this is my best friend Jenna-Chan oh forget about her angel Jennifer."

Usagi smiled happily knowing that she has made two new friends " Ohayo I'm Usagi Tsukino and i am very pleased to meet you Jenna-Chan and Iris-Chan. Jenna-Chan would you like to practise with your angel and I'm sure my angel Flora would like that as well."

Jenna shakes her head (YES) and is ready with her angel Jennifer soon after the Brazilian dance music started Angels Flora and Jennifer started to dance.

They showed their dance moves, a few minutes later it shows a crowds attention and watch with amazement as well the crowds are also cheering them .

Misaki comes in and saw the crowds over a layer. She was surprised at both angels dance but she doesn't know dance moves very well a few minutes later Ohjiro , Hatoko , Kotaro and Tamayo, they were very surprised with display of dancing of two new angels.

The Brazilian music ended and the crowds started clapping and cheering as well they were impressed of the way that angels Flora and Jennifer danced so well.

Arisu was there as well saw Iris Mihara and watched the whole dance between angels flora and Jennifer. She wanted to have a match with Angel Hikaru so she grab one of angels and started running.

Usagi saw Arisu is doing and runs after her cause she knew what Arisu is doing was wrong, after few minutes of running and caught Arisu by arm . Arisu however she dosen't like to aplogize to Jenna and Usagi but Usagi is very anrgy to Arisu and she make sure that this person will say her sorry

" What do you think that you are doing? Did you know that stealing was wrong now you will give back Jenna-Chan her angel or we will go your home and tell your parents of what you done and i am not very happy with you either cause i will very angry and sad if someone steal angel flora."

Arisu didn't know what to do so she asked for a match and Usagi then complies cause she didn't want get into trouble with her parents but her older did punished her as well she gives Jenna her angel and apologized to Jenna.

Arisu and Usagi turn came to quarily for tournament .

The announcer said " enter the angels" cause she wanted to see Angel flora fight

Arisu went first " Let show them Alice, the angel descends."

Now it was Usagi's turn " Dance among your flower pedals Flora, the angel descends."

The announcer said " now angelic fight"

Arisu had her angel charged first but Usagi had her angel to counter and attacked right back, Arisu was very surprised and she didn't know that Angel flora can do Brazilian marshal arts just like angel Jennifer.

Misaki actually want back to her home to get her angel Hikaru and saw the fight between angel Alice and angel Flora but she watched the match very carefully cause she wanted to know the dance that angels Jennifer and Flora used.

Arisu used an attack that angels Hikaru and Suzuka known as rolling thunder but Usagi was ready and her angel stopped the attacked with legs as well throws her across the layer, Misaki was very surprised that rolling thunder was stopped and countered.

Icchan knew that rolling thunder is a powerful attack but with Brazilian marshal arts can be both stopped as well countered but he continued to watch the match cause he knew outcome and he is very nervous when he saw Misaki (who is also watching match) as well her mother Shuko is watching but she is smiling cause she believes that angel Flora is well matched rival for angel Hikaru.

Usagi decided to end the match cause she wanted to go home and eat dinner , Usagi had her angel flora for an attack and Arisu wanted see more of angel flora moves as well Arisu tried rolling thunder again but angel flora stopped and throws angel Alice for a layer out.

The announcer was very surprised not only Angel Flora wins and defected angel Alice "Flora wins." everyone is surprised but they know these two angels will have rematch but they wondered if angel flora will be powerful rival for angel Hikaru.

Icchan walks to Usagi " here you go, this is an reward for winning the match."

Usagi look at her angel card and she knows that she'd entered the upcoming tournament " thank-you very much for my angel card."

Misaki walks up to Usagi " hello I'm Misaki Suzuhara and I've watched your dance moves as well your match and i am wondering if you could teach me and Angel Hikaru tomorrow after school."

Jenna walks up to both Usagi and Misaki along with Iris ( who helps in translating in English and Japanese) " Misaki-chan if you want i will teach you tomorrow." Iris helps in translating and Misaki is very happy that someone will teach something new.

Usagi smiles and saw her angel Flora smiles too at same time.

Sailor Destiny watched the three very carefully as they are becoming friends very quickly and she smiles that Usagi will make a right choice for herself.

Alright guys this chapter is done but Angel Alice and Angel Flora will have a rematch later in the story and look forward to new chapter Angel Kira vs Angel Hikaru for chapter four.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four: Angel Kira Vs. Angel Hikaru, A double layer out

Minako saw and waves to Usagi " hey Usagi-chan, i saw of what you did today, i have watched you showed the dance moves for the crowd and you recently have a match as well you and your angel won."

Usagi smiled and knowing that she had just won her match against Angel Alice " thank-you very much Minako, I can't wait for tournament soon but i don't know if angel Flora is ready for a tournament." Setsuna walks up to Usagi and she asks Usagi is she would like to spend the weekend with the outers and Usagi's mother agrees and allows Usagi spend the weekend with the outers (at Haruka's race in Hong Kong, its a heads up for the next chapter spoiler alert).

Minako paused for a moment afteragi Setsuna talk with Usagi but she moves to catch to her close friend (Usagi) " Believe in your angel Flora and a miracle will happen just like you as sailor moon."

Usagi looks at Minako then her angel Flora and then smiles happily " Thank-You Minako-chan and I will believe in my angel of course make a miracle happen." Minako and Usagi continued quariling matches.

The announcer then announced " entry numbers nine and ten as well this will be last match of day as well there will three rest for the deus so you can enjoy your weekend."

Minako walks up and saw her opperants Misaki Surzuhara ( the current champion of Angelic Layer) now Minako is very nervous even her opperants is the champion but she doesn't know if she will win against Angel Hikaru.

Misaki walks up and saw her opperants as well her angel Kira, she wondered if this angel is very strong or avenge . She did not it let bother her or angel Hikaru because she believe in her angel and wins.

All of her friends came just in time to watch the match and they started to cheer for Misaki and Angel Hikaru.

All of Minako's friends including Usagi plus Jenna and Iris came at same time as Misaki's friends and they started to cheer very loud for Minako and Angel Kira.

Then the announcer said "Enter the angels" is ready to watch this fight between Angel Kira and Angel Hikaru and is ready call the match.

Minako went first " Let's go Kira and fly towards the stars, the angel descends." Angel Kira looked if she was ready to go

Misaki went next "Angel Wings, Please guide me and Hikaru, the angel descends." unlike Angel Kira entry Angel Hikaru had angel's wings for entry instead (Over three years Angel Hikaru has learned how to fly and used attack called sliver wind).

The announcer now said "Angelic Fight" is ready to watch the match especially with Angel Hikaru vs Angel Kira.

Misaki charged first to attack with Hikaru but at same time Minako also charged too. Both angels started to fight very evenly and the crowd started to cheer very excited .

Minako now used attack known as dive barrel roll and caught Misaki off guard who has never seen the attack before . Angel Hikaru had a direct hit from Angel Kira's attack.

Misaki is very surprised by the sudden attack as well she saw the attack was very fast and too hard to defend but Misaki tried to pay attention for upcoming attack now she is disappointed .

Misaki's friends were surprised by the new attack even Hatoko is very surprised as well Kaede is very surprised. They did not know that even possible but Sai told them lightweights can achieve impossible attacks (Angel Flora achieve 360 degrees barrel roll that's later on in the story everyone).

Minako smiled and continued on attacking but Angel Hikaru also used same attack that Angel Kira used a couple minutes ago but Minako countered with another unseen attack called double rolling thunder and cliched with each other with authority.

The crowd cheered very loudly and they saw the match very closely as well both angels are evenly matched.

Misaki wanted the matched to end and had Angel Hikaru to take flight . Minako saw Angel Hikaru as well called an attack known as sliver wind but Angel Kira also take flight too and Misaki was surprised for third time.

Usagi remembered what Minako said to her earlier believe in your angel and a miracle will happen. Of course a miracle happen now Angel Hikaru and Angel Kira are fighting in the air now and neither of them are giving up so easily.

Both angels are attacks now, Angel Hikaru is using sliver wind and Angel Kira is using called shooting stars .

Both attacks hits Angel Hikaru and Angel Kira direct hit each other with great force as well very powerful attacks that pushed both angel back all the way to the layer.

The match result: A double layer out.

The announcer said " it's a double layer out"

The crowd was cheering for Angel Hikaru and Angel Kira and they know that rematch will happen in upcoming tournament cause they saw two angel dancing and a evenly match.

Minako went to Misaki " Thank-you very much for fight and it was very fun. Lets have a rematch a tournament later, OK."

Misaki is smiling because she wanted to have an older sister " Yes please. Um ... Can you be my big sister please."

Minako is surprised cause she never had a little sister before after few minutes " Of course I will be your big sister."

Misaki cheered happily now she has a big sister now and Minako just laughed after she agreed to Misaki's big sister.

Usagi watch then walks to them "Misaki, I can your big sister too if you want."

Misaki hugs Usagi very lovely and she is very happy now she has two big sisters" Yes please." Usagi hugs Misaki back as well smiles happily.

Sailor Destiny was very surprised and she just smiled happily . She is wondering about her twin sister is also watching very carefully.

And she isn't only one who is watching Sailor Fate. Sailor Fate is smiling by knowing her twin sister make a right choice by giving Usagi one year to spend time with her friends and make new friends among the way in Angelic Layer as well surprises are coming for them ( a plot twist coming soon in a few chapters away)

Alright guys this is where i leave the story but you guys get to choose chapter six

Angel Wizard vs Angel Pele

Angel Blanche vs Angel Raina

Angel Shurhime vs Angel Ester

Angel Suzuka vs Angel Mariposa

Angel Athena vs Angel Zoe

prick any order you want

i do not own Sailor moon or Angelic layer and let look forward for next chapter

I edited the story as well the first two chapters and you guys can read it until then enjoy.

Sorry that i didn't do that in the first place please no very bad reviews cause it's my story and leave it at that


End file.
